Pilot eppisodes
by Wandering Sage
Summary: to preview ideas, to challange and to get the blasted plot bunnies to settle down
1. Chapter 1

**Seven here. This is more like a collection of plot bunnies than an actual story. Though you could also consider it a challenge if you so wish. I will also periodically put original characters bios here with a bit of their backstory. **

**Name: Uther Peabody**

**Age: about 20**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Description: green eyes, red hair, gray tunic, billowy pants, wide brimmed hat, sometimes wearing a black porcelin full face mask. Seen carrying a sword and dagger**

**Abilities: well versed at the mystic arts, fencing, sword play, above average intellect, storytelling cleaning and cooking.**

**BS: Decending of Merlin's line, he lived for nearly 14 years in ignorance, until the day before his birthday, he came home to his parents dead, their killer waiting in the room. Uther lost his arm, but was saved by a man, calling himself Sagitarius.**

**Creators notes: in the beginning I tried baseing him off of myself or another character I had made. I quickly snuffed this idea and built him and his equal Titan from the ground up. The current model I designed as a reluctant desendent of Merlin. This was done before the newer sorcerers apprentice. I often put him with a rather sassy familiar, often a red tailed hawk and most of the time female. If you've read my stories, yes he has been in most if not all. I've kept his most of his backstory in the shadows for a reason. He is a tea addict and I hope his abillities and Back-story are not Gary Stu-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sucker Punch or Sly Cooper. If I did, sly four would have come out by now. And I would have made the hat mine move be more of a calling card shuriken. I mean, look at the way he throws keys in the first game.**

I believe it was during the time of Thaddeus Winslow Cooper that my involvement with the cooper clan began. Since the most gentlemanly thief accepted me into his incarnation of the gang I have been its silent servant and caretaker. Acquiring its food, tending its injuries and occasionally taking to the field myself. It was dear Thaddeus who came up with my ensemble. A black blank face mask with two eye holes, a black robe that hid most of my body, and a pair of gentleman's gloves to cover my hands and arms.

Although Thaddeus was the first Cooper I served, he was not the last. A few generations forward, we come to the time of one of my favorite Cooper's. Slyvester Asmodeus Cooper, known to friends and rivals simply as Sly. This is his, and to a lesser extant my own Tale of the highlights of Slyvester's time of the cane.

Uther Peabody the only

The best place to begin would be the beginning. It was the newer gang of Coopers. Connor Cooper who could have been Thaddeus reborn. Michal McSweeny, our brawn and artist. And lastly in every sense of the word James Monroe who would later become Dr. M. we worked well together, but the symmetry was off somehow. It had been that way for a few generations of Cooper, the intent, intellect, and light heartedness were there but somehow the spark was missing.

And where would a gang of thieves be without the one who tried to bring us in? Lieutenant Rodolfo Fox, part time friend, part time rival all around swell guy. He and Connor were actually best of friends off the clock at least. It was a game for both of them, Rodolfo would chase, and we kept from getting caught. Hell, Rodolfo and Connor introduced the other to their future wives.

Most involved were saddened when the game ended. It was eight years after the gang went their separate ways. I was out of the country at the time so the details were heard from Rodolfo. I don't even remember what it was I was doing, age catching up with me maybe?

March twenty third. Rodolfo arrived at the scene of the crime and was horrified when he saw it was the home of his rival, friend, and sometime consultant. The door was filled with fist sized bullet holes and was lying on its side. Inside were the corpses of his friend Connor Cooper, torn to shreds by claws of unnatural make. In the living room was the corpse of Marie Cooper with nary a scratch on her, but dead just the same. He turned and saw the vault where the family treasure was stored empty and a solid steel vault door on the ground next to it. He thought all was lost until he and his partner, a Carl something, Discovered an eight year old Slyvester clutching one of his father's caps and his father's version of the Cooper Key. Rodolfo cried as he hugged the child close.

He wanted to adopt the boy, but the law would not have it. I am unsure if the one in charge was just an uncaring bastard or if the court were so afraid of the Cooper name but they decided that Slyvester would be put into adoption, under the care of a Miss Puffin.

A year and a half later I learned everything and made haste to this so called "Happy Oaks". there I saw Young Slyvester and two cohorts, Murray Hippo and Bentley Wiseturtle, take a cap full of cookies from Miss Puffins office in the dead of night.

The next day I saw them officially. When I saw Slyvester and his gang walk in, I knelt and explained. I told them that I wished to adopt them to raise them to be the best as a favor to Connor. Slyvester seemed to recognize me and my intent and huddled with his friends. After a bit of conversation they agreed, and I true to the Cooper name stole them away and left the signed papers on Miss Puffin's desk. And from there the story begins.

**The costume is so that Uther can fit into an anthromorphic world. I didn't wish to pull a Kingdom Hearts. If I got some of the facts wrong I do apologize. These are… pilot episodes. Rough drafts of ideas I may or may not use. If you wish to use some of the ideas let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pilot episode**

**Chapter two**

**Name: Vincent Raens**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Description: pointed ears, brown hair, falcon tattoo on his back, green hawkish eyes, tunic with wide sleeves, pants with closed legs?, carries daggers throwing knives and lock picks. Wears a bandolier and pouch. Carries a flute.**

**Abilities: Wind control and Aeromancy, dagger fighting, lock picking, pick pocketing, well versed in stealth**

**BS: a thief from a young age, fears fire and has always been able to hear the wind.**

**Creator's notes: yes he is in fact an elf. Yes I did kind of base him off of Gambit from the X men and Sly Cooper. I created him in the thought to have him be a student of Uther's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sucker Punch or Naruto…**

**Naruto Cooper**

In an Age similar to our own, the world was run by anthropomorphic beings, that is to say animals with human features. Their technology was superior to our own, however so were the quality of their crooked masses. The law did what it could but all in all it was for naught. There was a clan however that stole from these criminal masses. And it was thanks to these brave thieves and their gangs that the law was able to complete its job.

Starting from this Ages ancient Egypt these Coopers were the best. They kept one journal that told of the family's history and the greatest moves of each Cooper. However, the time of Ragnarok was soon to pass. And so, the Thievious Raccoonis was entrusted by the last of the Cooper line to one known simply as Pen, in case such a tome would be needed in a coming Age.

Twice Ragnarok and the turning of Ages have passed and once again, humans rule the planet. These were able to mold the natural energies of the world around and within them. Pen has wandered and made a name for himself and still waits and wonders if this Age will require one with a Cooper's traits.

One day, while he was resting in a village known as Konoha, he saw a small blonde boy run past with a sizable mob. He raised his eyebrows and looked at his pouch to see something inside glowing. After taking it out he rushed to save the boy and the inheritor of the Cooper Clan.

**Yeah… a bit of a stretch I know but I think this idea could be a diamond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any reference to Sega. This takes place right after Orochimaru blasted Naruto away from the rest of Team 7 in the second phase of the chunin exam.**

**Knight of the Wind**

Few knew much about the true Uzumaki Naruto. Even fewer wanted to know, in fact aside from his precious people, no one knew the extent of the secrets behind the lad. He liked gardening, especially flowers; he liked music even though some of the more... hateful villagers kept him from playing any instruments. He knew of the shy lilac who had a crush on him. She had after all saved his sanity with a promise. He had met and befriended the avalanche. He knew about his burden placed within him by his idol, he even had a couple of suspicions as to a relationship between himself and his idol.

When Naruto finally landed, he noticed a sword sticking out of the tree closest to him. It looked quite sharp, and it looked like it had a tri-circle insignia near the hilt. From what he remembered from the times he had sneaked into the library this was a tsurugi or broadsword. Tentatively, he reached to touch the pommel of the sword.

When he grabbed the sword a spark happened between the two. He heard whispers as if from far away. He turned and saw a large snake lunge at him. He swung the sword once and a green arc flew from the blade bisecting the reptile. He turned when he heard clapping.

There, walking out of a nearby cave was a man with fiery red hair. He wore a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a black face mask and a purple cloak. He also wore plain pants and shirt. "Seventy years I've been waiting here for someone to wield that sword. You have no idea how boring it can get. Name's Pendragon, but you can call me Pen. What's your name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh, well I'll be. There's still one of you left. One descended from one of the thirteen." Pen chuckled before turning his head to the right. "You wouldn't happen to be team mates with a pink haired... girl and a duck ass would yah?"

"if you can call our group a team." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke gets special training and Sakura fawns over him. Why do you ask?"

"they're being attacked by a pale transvestite. Pinky's almost fainted and duck ass is somewhat holding him back. Or he would if Mr. Transvestite wasn't toying with him. Ooh, hard kick to the stomach that cannot feel good." Pen relayed. Pen saw Naruto rush off and followed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was panting. Nothing he'd been through had prepared him for this. This... thing was levels beyond him, beyond Kakashi. In the beginning he had hoped to draw its attention so that Sakura could run but that plan ended in a fire when the man knocked her to the ground. He saw the man throw a kunai towards his forehead, and his life flashed before his eyes.

The massacre, the counseling, the two elders taking him under their wing; Kakashi training him in secret; He didn't want all that. He didn't want the pressure of carrying the Uchiha name, the burden of vengeance. All he had ever wanted was to be a regular shinobi. Was that too much to ask? And now, that his body was at its limit, he smiled. "Mom, I'm coming." he whispered before the kunai was thrown.

"Maybe, but not today!" said a familiar voice as the sound of metal on metal resounded across the clearing. He looked and saw the blonde hair of the one he thought of as brother; although, it seemed better kept than usual.

From what Sasuke could see, Naruto had undergone a sort of metamorphosis. Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit, he was wearing dark green plate mail with black rivets holding it together, that didn't 'clink' when he moved and a pitch black cloak. His ears had also lengthened to points.

"Hebi, you attack my team? for what? She says you already have both scrolls. Admit it, you're not a genin are you?" yelled Naruto.

"Omoshiroi... The report stated you were an imbecile. And yet you survived my summons. Kukuku... let's see what you can do with that knife, Kyuubi boy!" the man rushed at Naruto kunai in each hand.

**And I'll stop that there for now.**

**Triple feature for you guys, enjoy.**

**I own neither Naruto nor Overlord. First harem story.**

**Black winds purify**

It has been many centuries since the age of Overlord Gabriel. Humans had evolved, and the fantastic hid for one reason or another. The elves to get back in touch with nature, the dwarves to further master their craft. The Minions however stayed within their tower all but a dozen in a form of suspended animation. Of these dozen one gnarled figure paced ceaselessly around the outer perimeter. He was simply known as Gnarl and he was the eldest, the first.

What few knew was that it was because of the Rikudo Sennin accidentally stumbling upon the tower that Jutsu and chakra even existed. The man, little more than a boy at the time was abandoned cold and hungry on the edge of Death's door. Gnarl could have just left the child to die. Was it pity; nostalgia; or just something to do? Not even Gnarl knew why he did it but save him he did. Supplied him with a little food and taught him a couple of spells for the hell of it. Somehow or another, the boy found a way to twist and mold the spells so everyone could do so.

Things were quiet again for a few more centuries until three teens were spotted close to the tower. While he was on one of his walks, Gnarl had met and immobilized the three. He sensed potential in the one with red eyes but something about him was too... unnerving for Gnarl. After learning that the three were planning on building a village on the lands he allowed them too with one condition. "These lands belong to the master of the Tower. Build your village, but in the charter, make a line that says that the owner of the tower shall too rule your village or if he or she is under aged than a regent will be named by either I or my successor." they had agreed readily enough and so became silent once more.

It was for another sixty years or so until one who could have been the master appeared. Unfortunately, things ended before they began. After training her in the basics, she fell in love with a blonde man and wished to train in other ways to impress and not scare the poor boy to badly. Gnarl wasn't entirely sure where he stood on the subject of love, but The Tower itself made it known that Kushina had permission, and one shouldn't argue with one's home after all.

Gnarl continued his rounds and musings. "Mordred, and the fallen please let me train at least one more master." Gnarl was no fool. He knew his time was close and he would have to have a successor (BN sucsesor, or so says Sage) soon. Mortis had actually left a scroll on how to do so. And when one's Death figure left such an obvious clue...

Gnarl stopped his musing when he felt a tingle of recognition but also rage. He looked up and saw the Tower. The two kept in contact over the years. Considering she was a physical manifestation of the evil energy around and within the tower she wasn't half bad. She could take on any form she wished and was the closest thing the Minions had to a mother and a God. Currently she was pale wearing a black and silver kimono with rather healthy 'assets'. What drew the aged Minions' notice; however, were her flaming eyes.

"What is thy bidding, unholy matron?" Gnarl said while bowing.

"The son of My daughter Uzumaki is near death; him and potentially one of the most powerful magi in eons maybe even before Ragnorak. Take all who are not in stasis and see to them. Purgatory has sent their mercenary to ensure their survival. Follow his words and ensure the safety of the two. Go my first son and bring our master and his confidant home."

Gnarl smiled and rose. "As you wish, Mother."

Scene break

Uzumaki Naruto and one of the few friends he had, one Hyuga Hinata, were running for their lives. The day had started off well enough. The seven and six year old had met in one of Konoha's (BN or Konaha according to Sage) training grounds to play and practice. They were watched by one of the branch house who seemed to have a near constant sneer on his face, or at least that was how Naruto thought.

However, the day turned to hell when the two looked up and saw they were surrounded by a mob in full regalia. As they took a few steps forward, Hinata eep'ed, and an almost transparent lilac colored bubble enveloped the two. The mob started throwing rocks and pitchforks. Naruto looked and saw the strain it was putting on his friend as some got through and wounded both of them, her more than him. Even though she was cut several times she still kept the bubble up. As a result he had fewer wounds mostly small cuts

"Please..." whispered Naruto. All of a sudden, everything froze. Nothing moved, except for himself. Rocks and pitchforks, even spittle were frozen in midair. The mob's faces stood stock still. The flames, why they had torches was never known, were frozen in place. He looked around and saw a single man within his vision moving.

The man was... odd looking. He wore a long brimmed hat with tufts of red hair showing through, a black face mask with blue eyes in the holes, a regular shirt and hakama and a black gentleman's cape. He carried two swords, one at his side and one over his back. The one on his back looked like a practice blade. And the man was clapping for some odd reason.

"Well done, lad. Names Pendragon or Ryu whichever you prefer. You want power to protect her? Power to protect those most precious to you and those precious to those precious to you?" at the kid's nod Ryu nodded and reached through the bubble and placed his index and middle finger on the lad's forehead. "It's been awhile since i've done this... Aufero obfimo." (Remove lock; latin)

Naruto felt... light, for some reason; like all the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Na..." he turned his head. "Na...ru..." he turned. "Is this thing on?" He suddenly felt a small thump at the back of his skull. He nodded, annoyed at the corny joke. The feminine voice continued. "Okay. Long explanation later, see those bad men? Picture the ground beneath them and roll your hand." as she did so, a tornado formed beneath several of the mob in front of him and threw them into the trees; damaged but not dead.

The bubble finally vanished as Hinata fainted from blood loss. Ryu strode quickly to her after throwing balls of fire at the remaining mob, killing some; frightening the rest off to elsewhere. He knelt down and muttered while putting his hands over the more severe wounds. After healing her enough so that it was safe to move her he picked her up and saw that Naruto was barely on his feet. He sighed and looked to the shadows under the trees. "Evening Master Gnarl. I'd exchange pleasantries but we're on a time limit here. Would you be honorable enough to carry the lad? My tavern isn't too far from here."

Naruto looked as twelve squat... things came from the shadows and eleven carried him on their shoulders lifting him like he was nothing.

Scene Change

In Konoha, near the Hokage Monument, there exists a pub and inn. What makes this particular bar and inn so peculiar is the occupants. They were all outcasts of one form or another. Whether they were persecuted, innocent of the wrongs pointed at them, the rare who were actually guilty of said charges but for the right reasons, those who had been cast out, those the world all but forgot and the heavens and hells kicked out. so long as you left prejudice and ancestral hatred at the door, this was home. However, the calm was swiftly broken.

Ryu Kicked open the doors and yelled out. "Horace! Prep the infirmary. Wake Ruby if you have to. Enzo, send an invite to Sarutobi. Tell him it's time we had a chat." as a dwarf ran down the hall, a rather lanky looking man vanished.

After several minutes, a rather beautiful woman walked out to speak with Ryu and Gnarl. She wore a long dress and no shoes. "The lad is healed already. He however is malnourished, scared from previous attacks and if my senses don't deceive me, a rather high tolerance to poison. The girl, on the other hand... thanks to you quickly healing the more severe wounds, master Ryu, she won't have scaring, except for the bit on her face on her cheek. However thanks to a bit of alteration, I made it into a little x. other than that not too much is out of the ordinary, except for a seal on her back bottling up her mana stores. It's a miracle that she was able to make a barrier at all."

"Thank you Ruby. Catalog and make copies." Ryu said as Horace fixed tea for both him and Gnarl.

"I'm glad for the assistance, Pendragon. But what is purgatories game?" Gnarl asked as he sipped his tea with a respective nod to Horace.

"Has your lady told you what the kid's goal is?" at Gnarls negative Ryu raised his hat slightly. "He wishes to make the entirety of this land, this age into a utopia. Much like Overlord Gabriel he wishes to do so in any way possible. **I **want him to succeed and purgatory has decided to pay me for volunteering. However, all I can guarantee are scrolls and some training for the two of them. They like me volunteering but their more interested in human choice to allow me free reign... yet. Soon, the village leader will be here and we can discuss the future."

**Ending there to leave a cliffhanger.**


End file.
